ANOTHER HICCUP
by swift the nightfury
Summary: The story is about a girl who runs away from her tribe with her dragon and by no surprise she comes to berk. She befriends teens and the dragons. There is some connection between Toothless and her dragon. And see here come the arch enemies. I DO NOT OWN HOW TO TRAIN YOUR DRAGON
1. THE GIRL IN THE COVE

THE GIRL IN THE COVE

"This is a wonderful place Swift, I guess there are no human beings staying here", said a girl to her dragon.

But it seemed that the dragon didn't want to listen to her, she didn't want to stay here.

They were right now in the cove, just the place where Hiccup and Toothless strengthen their friendship. Yes, they were at Berk , though they didn't know it.

The dragon and her rider were having a fight whether to stay over here or no. The dragon was saying to leave but the girl wasn't ready.

Finally she screamed, "OK, then just go, just go and just leave me alone here. Just go."

And the dragon as if she got insulted just flew away.

The girl knew that she would come back as she does always whenever she gets angry and flies away. She was now catching fish from the pond nearby for her dragon, her only friend.

At the same in the village in the chief's house Hiccup and Toothless were having an argument over Toothless eating all the bread stored in the house.

Though it was not that great issue it must be the headache which must have irritated Hiccup all the more and he yelled on Toothless, "You are a bad dragon. A very bad dragon." Now Toothless couldn't take anymore he left the house directly and went straight to the cove to spend little time alone.

Now back to the cove the girl caught some fish and was waiting for Swift but she didn't turn up.

And suddenly Toothless came up.

She turned back and said, "Swift is that you?"

No she was wrong, because she saw a curious night fury staring at her. She was shocked she tried to say, hi but before that Toothless started checking whether she had something suspicious, he was sniffing her.

"Hey what are you doing?"

The girl knew that the dragons like fish, so she said, "Want fish?" She pointed at the fish and Toothless happy to see his favorite food started eating it. Seeing the night fury becoming a little friendly she felt relieved but suddenly her eyes fell on his tail, just half of his tail was present. "Oh no, your tail…. Sad…. It must be the humans who did this." Suddenly she remembered something.

There back at Berk.

Astrid was telling Hiccup, "It was the terrible terrors I saw them eating fish near your home."

"Oh no, I shouldn't have shouted on toothless. He must be at the cove; he always goes there whenever we have a fight. Wait a sec, let me take me take his prosthetic tail and my saddle. Let's go walking."

In the way they even met Fishlegs and he accompanied them.

"Hey, we can be good friends, really," said the girl to Toothless who had just finished his breakfast.

Suddenly they heard someone screaming Toothless and the girl got scared, "Are they referring to you as toothless, don't they know that you have retractable teeth?" Then she said to herself, "Never must have seen a dragon so close. Must have KILLED IT ON SIGHT." Then suddenly she realized and spoke to toothless, "OH no, HUMANS. Swift was right I shouldn't have come here, but now I should protect you."

She knew she was nothing without Swift but she removed her dagger and now was ready.

Then Hiccup and the team entered the cove then the girl appeared in front of them from behind the trees and right behind her was Toothless.

She yelled, "I don't care who you people are but let me tell you if you want the night fury you have to fight with me first." Hiccup was confused; he asked "Are you talking about Toothless?"

Then she said as if she was giving information, "He is a night fury don't you know that. Just because it doesn't shows his teeth sometimes it doesn't makes him toothless."

It was as if Toothless was enjoying this because he wasn't supporting Hiccup, maybe he was still angry on him.

Then it was Astrid who spoke to the girl, "Yes, you are right it is a night fury and so" she said in a funny tone "it can protect itself better than you can I guess." And then started laughing, then the girl realized she was right and loosened her grip from the dagger.

Then hiccup said, "See we don't want a fight."

And then looking at Toothless he said, "Buddy I'm really sorry I know it wasn't you. I'm sorry." And it was like toothless changed sides; he went towards Hiccup and started licking him.

Then the girl interrupted, "I'm really sorry, I thought that like the other Vikings you will kill him and you were right even in that point that he can protect himself better than I can. I'm sorry." By her looks she was clearly embarrassed.

Then Hiccup asked softly, "Who exactly are you?"

Then the girl introduced herself, "Hi, I'm Alen. Me and my dragon Swift ran away from my island because it wasn't acceptable there, that dragons can be our friends. So we just ran away."

They were staring at her as if shocked to see her guts to run away. Then Astrid got away with her shocked face and introduced her to all the others. Then Fishlegs asked that where her dragon was and then Alen explained about the fight they had. Then Fishlegs said, "So we do have another dragon trainer, right hiccup?"

Well if you looked at Alen she had short black hair, she was as thin as Hiccup and by looking at her physique it was easy to tell that she wouldn't be able to pick an axe easily.

Then Astrid asked, "Come on we will show you our dragon training academy."

And no one gave Astrid a _it-will-reveal-our-dragon-training-secrets_ look because it was like they started trusting her maybe because she tried to defend Toothless all alone (it was not actually a defend though) it also must be the compassion she showed towards dragons.

"You have a dragon training academy? WOW that's amazing!" said Alen but she was still worried about Swift.

And then off they went to the dragon training academy.


	2. THE DRAGON TRAINING ACADEMY

THE DRAGON TRAINING ACADEMY

Hiccup attached the prosthetic tail and saddle on toothless and asked, "Anyone coming flying?" "Na we'll prefer walking what if we find Swift somewhere down there in the forest." "Alright, see you guys in the academy then." Saying this he flew away.

The three reached the dragon academy where Astrid said, "Go ahead we'll get our dragons." Astrid and Fishlegs left saying so.

Alen entered the dragon academy, Hiccup must have already told about Alen to Snotlout and the twins. Ruffnut asked not knowing that Alen was just behind her, "What if she is like Heather?"

"Who's Heather?"

And Ruffnut turned behind, got surprised but said, "Just a girl like you who came from somewhere just to steal our dragon training secrets." "But she had some reasons Ruffnut," explained Hiccup. "I have not come here to steal some sort of your dragon secrets," yelled Alen. "Then tell from where do you come?" questioned Ruffnut. "I don't find it necessary to discuss my past at least with you."

Ruffnut was going to say something but maybe she forgot what to say and remained silent. "Ladies please stop arguing." Alen nodded and then Snotlout spoke, "Hey, young lady, hiiiii, I'm Snotlout most probably the bravest Viking and also the winner of all the games," he said giving a million dollar smile. Alen replied giving a sarcastic smile which maybe snotlout didn't realize "Umm….hi, I'm Alen and it is nice to meet you."

Hiccup introduced Ruffnut and Tuffnut , "They are the twins Ruff and Tuff, mostly exploding things you'll find it weird but they like being hit mostly Tuffnut ."

"Really" and without even a second thought she punched very badly on his face and scream, "OWWWW, it did hurt but it was fun, now I have got some way to remove my anger, if you don't mind of course."

Tuffnut replied, "Was a good one," Rubbing his cheek.

Looking at Ruffnut Alen spoke, "I'm sorry Ruffnut I was too rough with you." Ruffnut just nodded but didn't reply. Hiccup was surprised and he asked, "You really punched him." Then she replied, "actually I behave with people the way they are or the way they behave with others or the way they behave with me, umm…. like if the person really likes to be punched I'll punch him, if a person tries to act smart then I will do the same, if person tries to gloat I'll do the same of course to a limit and if people are sweet with me I'll be sweet with them, being sweet and friendly is my original habit rest of the others just develop as I grew."

Hiccup was confused. She continued, "I know it's complicated. Now see dragons, they change their behavior according to people around them, first you people used violence they were violent, now you love them now they love you, as simple as that." Hiccup was now giving an understanding look. She was happy to see this, "you people at least understand me and my dragon feelings; my tribe doesn't even tries to." "You don't know what me and Toothless had to do to make them understand," replied hiccup looking at his metal leg, Alen was shocked, "oh no, I'm so sorry I didn't knew it cost you so much." "Nah, its fine I'm getting used to it now."

Then came Astrid and Fishlegs, "met every one, now meet are dragons." Fishlegs as if being some kind of tour guide started showing her all their dragon species. First showing him his own dragon, "this is a gronckle, they are sensitive creatures, belonging to boulder class, speed-4, jaw strength-8, shot limit-""6, I know, and I even know they like that dragon grass."

"You mean the dragon nip."

"Ok so you people call it the dragon nip, nice name."

"This is the deadly nadder from sharp class, speed-8, armour-16, fire power-18"

"it has the maximum fire power because it contains magnesium. Then this must be the monsterous nightmare, right, o thanks fishlegs I know about its certain powers." And Fishlegs who opened his mouth to say facts as he would say always, closed his mouth. Then she introduced herself to the rest of dragons and they became quiet friendly. Her look went on the book which Fishlegs was catching. "Hey, which book is that? Is it a book about dragons?" then looking at Ruffnut, "seriously I'm not stealing anything; hey I have a book too."

She removed the book she was carrying in her bag; its name was '_**BOOK OF DRAGONS- BY GUAR**__ AND ALEN'. "_Oh ya that's me, I've put my name on it because I've made some updates and I carry it where ever I go."

"Means you stole the book?" by no doubt it was Ruffnut who asked the question.

"Nooooo, I didn't steal it. According to inheritance it will come to me anyhow, it is my umm…umm…..let me think wait, right I got it, yes I got it, my great-great-great-grandfather's father and anyways my dad doesn't need it anymore because of the updates I made, rather than against the dragons I wrote about the dragons, I cancelled nearly all the KILL ON SIGHT phrases and replaced them by how they can be calmed or tamed but if my father will listen, that same old Viking stubbornness '_you should kill the dragons they are dangerous'_. He didn't understand that killing dragons is just not in me, just forget that part now, but I remembered a story my told me that _'once during a sea voyage my ancestor Guar met a person named Bork. They became friends and Thor knows whose idea it was they decided to write a book of dragons, it must be probably of Bork's because he had according to my father, many experiences with dragons. So they decided to write a book separately and share each other's knowledge but I guess they never met afterwards. I don't know when I'll get to see Bork's book of dragons but I want to see this book, whose book is this anyways, can I have a look? Please"_ Fishlegs then replied, "then you're lucky it is the Bork's book of dragons." And he gave her the book. Then taking the book she said, "WOW, that's great and who is Bork's great-great-great grandson's son over here. I hope I got it right" "He is Gobber's ancestor." "And he doesn't come for training?" "he is too old for that, he is my father's best friend and Bork's great-great-great grandson and actually he used to teach dragon killing once here to the new recruits, but now we don't kill any more, that's why don't get hyper." Hiccup said the last part very fast not giving Alen enough time to show her anger towards Gobber about teaching dragon killing and got engrossed reading the book given by Fishlegs and her own book to him for reading.


	3. AND THAT'S WHY I RAN

AND THAT'S WHY I RAN

Alen was busy reading Bork's book of dragons and said, "Umm…..I had thought about it, I'd thought that if you approach a scauldron being wet, it won't do anything, but never tried it of course and snaptrapper likes to play in mud? I knew about shedding scales and claws but not this, this is so impressive."

She went on reading and then she asked, "hey there is no use of dragon grass oh sorry, sorry the _dragon-nip_ on a whispering death, but how is this possible because they belong to boulder class and so do the gronckles, and gronckles as you know are highly affected by dragon-nip?"

"Actually it's a personal experience, tried once to calm a whispering death but was of no use."

"Alright Hiccup, maybe he wasn't in his own state."

"Ya he was too angry, had some past grudge over Toothless and really speaking I couldn't even control Toothless."

"Umm…. Interesting; so it must be like when a dragon is really angry over some past grudge it is really tough to control it, that anger somewhat must be making dragon immune to dragon-nip. But do you exactly know the reason behind the grudge?"

"Toothless had bitten the whispering death, but why, the reason is still unknown."

Then Fishlegs interrupted, "hey, what is this when you sing some tone at a high pitch, the dragons sleep?"

"That's how I met Swift, what happened was that one day at my island I skipped training sessions of improving fighting skills, I usually skipped it because I felt that to improve fighting skills you need to know some and I didn't know any, so I was in the forest. So I went in the forest to improve my singing skills, I sung a tone at a high pitch and suddenly something fell down, I looked behind it was a dragon, a sleeping dragon, I wanted to wake her up so started thinking and I thought that if by scratching under the chin a dragon can sleep then there must be a spot where if you scratch it will wake up, I know you people must be thinking it is a silly idea but I had so much time so I started scratching it and finally found a spot just near her ear and she woke up, she didn't look that harmful but just in case I showed her some dragon grass" and no one interrupted this time as they were eager listening her story, she continued, "she was friendly and she became my friend and let me tell you very good one," she said this and simultaneously clapped her hands.

"But how do you know she slept because of your song, it must be a coincidence that you sang and she already must be sleeping and fell down due to her own weight," questioned Astrid.

Then Alen replied, "I thought the same thing Asrid, that's why I tried it again, it slept and then I scratched, she woke, at that time I wrote it directly on the first page of the book."

Snotlout asked her another question, "you weren't scared of that dragon?"

"No, actually Swift is not my first dragon friend, before her I had Tom, the terrible terror, he was so sweet we were best friends of each other and all about the dragon-nip, the scratching thing and many other things were known to me because of him. I and he were best buddies until one day…." Her voice weakened but she continued,

"One day some teens in which one of them was my own sister, were bullying me and cracking jokes on me and my lack of ability to fight, forget fighting even holding a hammer. I was seriously going to cry, and I don't know from where Tom came; maybe he felt I was sad and…and…and those people captured him and this was not enough they….they killed him."

She couldn't say anything more, she started crying, but she continued, "then after few days I met Swift, I decided I won't let anything happen to her, no matter what it would cost, I was even ready to run away, leave my family, my tribe, my home and one day I did it, my father came to know about Swift due to my odd behavior, so we ran away the same night. We reached the cove early in the morning, I thought there were no human inhabitants so it would be just me and Swift, but something was troubling her, then we had a fight and she flew away and then I met Toothless and then I met you people. Oh no, it is getting dark, Swift must have come by now and must be searching for me so people see you tomorrow and it was very nice to meet you."

Then it was Ruffnut who spoke, "listen, I'm sorry shouldn't have yelled on, I just got scared, I didn't want anyone to steal the dragon training secrets and try to use it on my dragon or someone else's, but you don't need any of the dragon secrets you already know many of them. I was just trying to protect my dragon be-because,"

"You love your dragons and once you start loving them, you start protecting them no matter you know that they can protect themselves better than you can," said Alen and she smiled.

Hiccup told to Alen, "it was really sad to hear about Tom, no one should lose his dragon."

"And even no one should lose his leg, I feel sad for you too, anyways I got Swift and now she really must be searching for me. Got to go, see you tomorrow and listen," she said in a rather serious voice, "I wanted to tell something to you."

"Yes, tell please."

"No forget it I'll tell it to you about it tomorrow. Bye" and she ran in the woods.

Thinking what she was going to tell him tomorrow he turned behind and saw Fishlegs holding Alen's and asked him, "hey, Fishlegs, can you give me this book, I want to read it this night, I'll give it to you by tomorrow."

"Ok fine, I won't read it today anyways, too tired. Let's go for supper." Handing the book to Hiccup everyone went for supper.

Later at night, in Hiccup's bedroom, Hiccup was reading the book sitting on his bed, he felt thirsty and took a gulp of water and was just turning the pages and suddenly he saw familiar pictures which he draws and sticks it on his wall and simultaneously he spat all the water on his bed .

It was a _NIGHT FURY_. Then showing the pictures to Toothless, "did she draw your pictures Toothless?" Toothless twisted his neck indicating a clear 'no'.

"Then how could she….." and then he read further on it was written, '_NIGHT FURY_-_One of the most rarest, intelligent and_ _fastest dragon. I don't consider it as the unholy offspring of lightning and death rather it is an awesome, protective, very sweet and faithful if you become it's friend sometimes it's stubborn but that is fine and sometimes it's mostly stubborn to protect its rider.' _

Hiccup was totally shocked, "Toothless you're not alone, Swift, I guess is a night fury and I guess that is what she wanted to tell and I'm waiting to meet Swift. Oh do we have to wait till tomorrow."


	4. HE IS BACK

HE IS BACK

Hiccup wasn't getting any sleep, he was waiting for morning, and he was going to see another night fury. "Toothless we'll see another night fury, just imagine!" then he continued to speak, "Toothless, don't worry I'm fine, just a bit excited." Then to himself, "yes, I'm fine, I'm fine, I'm not freaking, not at all," then suddenly he screamed, "CAN YOU BELEVE IT TOOTHLESS!"

It was nearly morning, but still dark.

Then suddenly, "Please, stop it, why are you following me!" it was a cry of fear, it was a cry of help, it was a cry from Alen.

_She was in trouble_.

But this cry of help was just heard by Toothless, probably the same way how Toothless heard Hiccup when he had a trouble with the monstrous nightmare in the kill ring.

He became alert but HICCUP; he had not changed, he was still in his old mood.

Toothless tried to grab his attention by making some expressions which Hiccup could understand by now, he became alert, "bud what you want to indicate. Is someone in trouble?"

Toothless nodded.

Then sitting on Toothless and adjusting his tail wing he said, "Then let's go, lead me the way Toothless."

Toothless navigated him with the help of his ears and accordingly Hiccup adjusted the tail.

Finally they reached the spot; it was one of the cliffs of Berk, though they were not that near Hiccup could make out that there were two shadowy figures which they could see in the dark.

One of them was small, thin figure which was slowly moving backwards towards the edge of the cliff and would fall at any time.

Hiccup recognized it was Alen, and the other one was a dragon and it was a whispering death.

Hiccup recognized it was the same whispering death not by the mark of the bite which toothless had given as he couldn't see it in the dark and they were still far, but it was from the expression Toothless gave, the same angry face, and then suddenly Alen fell down and it happened in no time, "Oh no Toothless we have to catch her."

And they flew as fast as they can, but before them from somewhere came a dragon who caught Alen just at the right time. "Finally you're back, Swift, I'm sorry and now we need to handle that whispering death."

Then looking at Hiccup, "hey, how come you here?"

"Forget it Alen, I'll tell you later, first we need to see this."

"Right."

Now the whispering death couldn't take two night furies and their plasma blasts, it retreated, it was defeated, and it went back. "Hey why did you come again? I thought it was over."

"Hiccup, this time it didn't come for Toothless, this time it came for Swift."

"WHAT."


	5. THE PAST GRUDGE

THE PAST GRUDGE

As Swift and Toothless settled down after a shocking experience for Hiccup and Alen, the two night furies banged their heads affectionately and gave each other a toothless smile.

Confused by their behavior Alen asked Hiccup, "is this some kind of formality that the night furies do to greet each other just like we say hello or was it something else?"

But Hiccup was thinking about something else, just a couple of hours ago he was excited to see a night fury but now he was thinking about that whispering death 'Does he has grudge over each night fury?' he thought and then replied, "I don't know about banging heads, I've never seen such behavior from Toothless but now, it is the behavior of that whispering death which is confusing me, I mean Swift even wasn't around, how can you say it was behind her? I mean are you sure about that! And why would he be behind her, what would be the reason?"

"Ok just hold on. Just one question to Swift and everything will be clear, I just have a rough idea I hope it is right."

So turning towards Swift she asked, "the hole in your wing was done by one of the spine of that whispering death, right Swift?" and then Swift nodded.

There was a hole in Swift's wing, it must have pained her at that time but now she felt no pain, could make out by her movements.

"Then Swift should be angry on him, why was that whispering death angry on her?" asked Hiccup who was really confused now.

Then suddenly Toothless started opening and closing his mouth vigorously as if he was biting and started moving his fore limbs which showed some kind of fight and Alen looked at Toothless straight in his eyes and asked him, "so that's why you had a grudge on him; that's why you fought with him; that's why you bit him; because he injured Swift?" toothless nodded.

Then Alen continued, "It means…."

"…..they were friends, Swift and Toothless were friends." Hiccup completed her statement and she nodded.

"Ok fine, they were friends, but if that whispering death was behind Swift why was he behind you?"

Now Alen was thinking, she was analyzing the way whispering death behaved with her and she suddenly spoke, "it must be my smell"

"Your smell? What do you mean your smell?"

"I mean, I must be having Swift's smell on me because that day when I met Toothless he was sniffing me and I must have smelt familiar and that's why he didn't do anything to me and he ate the fish I offered. And today the same thing happened, I was in the cove waiting for Swift when this whispering death came and it started sniffing me and suddenly it turned mad and started making dragon noises and yes you right about that dragon-nip, now I've got a personal experience too about this angry dragon and his immunity towards the dragon-nip. Then I started to run randomly anywhere searching for Swift, I also tried search you but I didn't know the ways in the forest, I didn't the way to your village and finally I ended up on a cliff. I was literally praying that something happens, from somewhere help should come, because even this whispering death wasn't getting tamed, I was moving behind I was too scared and I fell, I thought it would be the end of my world and Swift caught me, she never breaks my trust down actually. But you know what, the whispering death wasn't attacking me, it was just following, it's like when I stopped of course I was tired of running so much, I was used to flying not running….well my point is when I stopped, he stopped, when I ran, he ran. You know what that means? You know why he was following me? It means that…"

"…he was using you as a bait." he completed it.

"Do you always need to complete my statement?"

"I don't know, it just happened, well the point is, the whispering death as you say must have smelt Swift in you, it did not had any grudge on you but to bring Swift in the battlefield he used you as a bait, he knew Swift would come to save you, the same way how Toothless saved me."

"But didn't that whispering death realize that Toothless was still staying here and would defend Swift just the way he did last time?"

"Whispering death must not be as intelligent as night furies, remember night furies are one of the most intelligent dragons."

"Ya, I know, I myself wrote in my book of dragons, just forgot about it. But there's one more thing and's that's…."

"…..that dragon was very angry, I know."

"How do you guess it right always, how do guess whatever I think?" she said it irritatedly.

"Don't know how that happens. But talking about the whispering death, it was over between him and Toothless but not yet over between him and Swift, it was because of her injury that that dragon and Toothless had a fight and he got that bite mark. When you and Swift came he must have sensed her, he must be staying in one of the caves in Berk, when he sensed her, all the memories of the past must have flooded in him, his feeling of revenge must have rose and he showed up again."

"Alright, but I hope he is gone now for good. Hey but now I've realized something."

"What now?"

Then looking at Swift she asked, "Was that whispering death a reason you were feeling uneasy and wanted to leave the island?"

Swift thought for a while and nodded her head partially which didn't indicate a complete yes but a somewhat yes.

Now Alen was confused, "there were some other reasons too; ok, fine, but at least this was one of it, we'll find the rest of the reasons afterwards."

"Ya right but now we need to go, everyone must be waiting for us on that mountain. It is that way," he said pointing with his hand.

"There are many mountains here I get so confused, you please show the way. What do you people do there?"

"Oh, it's just a competition in which we show what our dragons have got and everyone also needs to hear this _tale_."

"Wow I like competitions and I've never joined one actually and the tale….." there was sudden change in her, she became serious and said to him, "I need to tell you something."

Her brown eyes were looking directly in Hiccup's green confused eyes.

Hiccup thought, 'what now, what did she wanted to tell, was it very personal, now I'm really confused.' he wasn't getting what she was thinking.

"What happened?"

"Hiccup, it's something, umm… personal."


	6. THE TALE OF THE TAIL

THE TALE OF THE TAIL

"I just wanted to ask you umm…. About umm….."

"About what?"

"About the tail?"

Hiccup didn't know how to explain her, he later spoke, "umm… actually you know….don't get me wrong but…..alright I'll tell you, it is because of the bolas I hit on him."

And before Alen could say anything like _how-can-you-hit-Toothless,_ he said, "I didn't know much about dragons, I had to prove my dad and my tribe I'm a Viking, I had to prove I can kill dragons. So I hit him with bolas and he fell down and may be in that process his tail broke." He was feeling too guilty for it, "it's my entire fault."

"I don't think so, that it's entirely your fault."

"What do you mean? How can you say that?"

"Yesterday when I was telling you people about how I met Swift I didn't mention one thing. I didn't find it appropriate to mention it to anyone, but I think you should know it. The day when I met her, she was holding to something very tightly, later on I realized it was a…was a…a broken tail, I'm sorry Hiccup for rewinding those old memories again but I didn't want you to blame yourself completely because he can't fly on his own."

Then Hiccup tried to analyze it, "it means that night Toothless wasn't alone, Swift was with him, when he got hit with the bolas, he got stuck and he couldn't fly which made Swift do a reflex action, she tried to catch Toothless, but whatever came in her hand was his tail and due to his weight he fell down and then his tail broke and Swift was totally disturbed by this so she kept flying to where ever her wings could take her, until..."

"….she settled down on the tallest tree of my island and later on I found her there on the same day you met Toothless and she became my friends. But you know it also means…."

"…..we separated them, right."

"Ya, you always guess it right."

Swift was too saddened by those memories of that night, Hiccup moved to her and he told her, "no dear, don't take it as entirely your fault you just tried to save your friend, if I wouldn't have hit him you people would just have gone, I wouldn't have met Toothless, you wouldn't have met Alen, we wouldn't be here standing talking right now. Don't take the wrong side of what you have done, think about the bright one. I know Toothless can't fly on his own , but now we don't kill any dragons, it's because Toothless proved his worth and it wouldn't be possible if it weren't for you, I don't understand to thank you or say sorry, I don't know what to do? But I know one thing that if Toothless could fly, then when I freed him he would have just flew away, I wouldn't have got a friend, more dragons would have been killed, may be even the Red death would be still alive. So I just know I should say….thank you. but yes i'm sorry too."

Swift raised her head, her golden eyes were now staring in his green eyes, her eyes were full of gratitude, she thought, 'thanking, and me! Hiccup I should thank you for taking care of him, for not killing him, for being his best friend, for being with him all the time and please don't be sorry.'

"Where did you meet him Hiccup?"

"We met in the forest, well, that encounter was a bit, let me tell you….. scary….. but later on we met in the cove and there we became friends."

"You people met each other in the cove?"

"Right."

"Hey now I get it, that's why you were worried Swift right, you must have smelt Toothless scent there, you must be thinking he died over here or something, but you must have sensed him on that island, you should have sensed that he is perfectly happy here, why were you uneasy?"

"Excuse me, Alen, actually at that time I and Toothless had a fight and he was very angry. Ya, Toothless I know bud, it was my fault. She must be thinking he is in captive which has made him angry."

"Oh right, but I don't think Swift ever tried to bring me here, of course this is too far, but she I never felt she was sad, except the day I met her when she had umm….the tail."

"You were her rider now, so it was her responsibility to protect you, she must have thought Toothless would have died as he lost his tail and the Vikings must have found him, killed him or something. She must have tried to forget it and now she had got her new friend to take care of, and….."

"…she is doing it perfectly perfect."

" Right."

No one spoke for a few moments after knowing the pasts of their dragons and suddenly he remembered, "ok I think now we should go, they must be getting mad."

"You're right."

They mounted on their dragons and started flying.

Only some dragon noises can be heard.

**-DRAGON LANGUAGE—**

"_So you're called Toothless, right, umm…nice name" _

"_Ya and you Swift" _

"_Right, see Toothless I'm seriously sorry, I'm…whatever happened that night was an accident, I never intended to do it."_

"_Of course, I know it's an accident and Swift I really don't feel bad for it, I'm enjoying my life. I hope you are too."_

"_Of course I am and I'm happy that you are, but you know what,"_

"_What" _

"_I miss you a lot."_

"_Same here" _

"_But I should have come to search for you here, I was too scared, I'm sorry, I got busy with Alen, she loves me a lot, she is a very sweet girl." _

"_I don't mind it, seriously, I know you were scared that time and let me tell you I'm not at all angry on you for any reason and no more asking forgiveness. After all we are friends there are no such formalities such as forgiveness in friendship, so just stop blaming yourself."_

_Swift smiled. _

And soon they reached the spot where their friends were waiting.


	7. NOW HE IS BACK TOO

NOW HE IS BACK TOO!

As Alen and Hiccup reached where their friends were waiting, Astrid saw them first and she just yelled on them, "Where were you both gone?"

"Yeah, that's right where were you people gone with….each other, Hiccup, giving Alen an island tour?" asked Snotlout.

"Did you know how much time we were waiting didn't even get to blow anything," complained Tuffnut.

"That's right we didn't blow anything," said Ruffnut supporting her brother.

Then Hiccup and Alen explained everything about that whispering death and all the other facts, of course Hiccup didn't share the tail incident with them, he didn't want anyone to blame Swift for it, Alen felt thankful for it.

"Isn't it awesome your dragons are each other's best friends, isn't it nice," said Fishlegs.

"It's nice and even the story is…..well….can you go over it again, I forgot the story," Forgetting things wasn't abnormal for Tuffnut but was new for Alen.

She punched him hard of his face and said, "This for forgetting everything."

She punched him again, "and that's for ….hello."

Tuffnut was totally dazzled, "nice, I can see stars now."

"And I can see boats," said Ruffnut.

Hiccup removed his spyglass from his bag and Snolout snatched it from him, "Let me have a look first."

Then looking through the spyglass, "I can see boats with some dragon marks on their sails. I guess they are Berserkers."

"Oh no," yelled both Hiccup and Alen,

"If it is them, then it must be….." they both made weird faces,

"…DAGUR," both yelled his name with feeling of hatred.

"I hate him."

"Even you."

"Obviously, he is wicked and cruel and evil."

"Would you stop it," said an irritated Snotlout

"WHAT?" they spoke in unison.

"Speaking in umm…what's that word…"

"In chorus," they said.

"That's right," said Snotlout.

"Fine"

"Oh sorry" finally they stopped speaking together.

"But how is this possible, they come once a year"

"Hey, Astrid forgetting something, this is Dagur the deranged we are talking about, not Oswald the agreeable," said Hiccup making an irritated face.

"Right, agreed."

Then Alen spoke, "this Dagur person has liking for killing dragons, he used to come to my island, I always used to hide in the forest with Swift and even before I met her, hate him for many reasons."

"Like what?" asked Ruffnut.

Alen clearly made an 'I_-don't-think-to-share-it-right-now'_ face.

"We'll see the reasons later on Ruffnut, first we need to hide our dragons quickly in the forest," said a worried Hiccup.

"I'll stay with them in the forest."

"Fine, Alen."

Dagur gave an unexpected visit, even Stoick was confused, "I think you've visited us few months ago for signing the treaty."

"Oh, Stoick I haven't come here for some treaty, I've come here see you and all my friends, and after all we need to improve our friendship." He said this giving an ugly smile and desperately looked here and there in hope to find something suspicious.

In his last visit they were going to kill Barf and Belch but due to Hiccup and rest his team's plan, his attempt failed. He must have come to check the relations of people living in Berk with the dragons.

"Hey, Dagur, h….iii," stammered Hiccup.

"Oh, hello there, you know all this hello thing, its bo-ring, let's have a sword fight, what say."

"Umm…."

"Not now, you should rest after journey," Stoick tried to be as polite as possible.

"You're right, after all what I've done, we'll discuss it later on, now I'll have some rest."

Everything was going well till the lunch at the great hall and the dragons were in the forest with Alen until it was the terrible terror which caused usual errors. It came in the village for some food, and Alen reluctantly followed it to bring it back in the forest.

Then she entered the village but couldn't see the terrible terror anywhere but she met Astrid who asked her, "What are you doing here? You were supposed to be with the dragons."

"A terrible terror escaped and I saw him coming here."

They were right now near the great hall.

"We should search it as fast as we can, oh no here comes Dagur."

"Oh Odin, I should hide somewhere, where should I?"

"Why you get so scared of him?"

"I don't get scared of him, I just avoid him."

"Come in the great hall and stand somewhere behind, he won't see you, he is coming this way, you won't be able to escape."

She didn't want this to happen but she had to say, "Fine."

And both of them went in the great hall and Alen stood far in the corner with Astrid.

When Dagur entered the noisy hall silenced.

"So hello dear Berk people, now I have achieved something great, I nearly won over the Arneckers."

"The Arneckers? What do you mean win over, have you married his eldest daughter?"

"No tried it first, but failed so I tried violence…." He smiled his wicked smile and spoke, "I've killed the chief, Arner."

"What? Why? He was a good person."

"I don't care how he was, I just wanted his land. And so did his other daughter, she hated her father just like I hated mine, so I got her help too, she cooperated me and after his first daughter is just gone, so she is the rightful heir to be the chief, she is sort of my type. I seriously like it."

"You can't just kill anyone just like this."

"I can do anything for my achievement, I have put a siege on that village my some of the boats are still there, sooner or later that village will be mine and soon I'll be richer."

"But you said his daughter has joined you, so why did you put a siege on the village, why do you want to fight?"

"His third daughter is just like his first one, not cooperating and bo-ring. She is not ready for her own sister to be the chief, still waiting for the eldest to come, but eldest is absent since yesterday, it seems she ran away, I'm not scared of that eldest, but now it is the youngest I'm scared of, she will try to gather some people against me, so I have to keep some of my faithful servants there."

"JUST STOP IT ALRIGHT, ENOUGH OF WHAT YOU SAID, HOW DARE YOU EVEN LOOK AT MY VILLAGE." Alen had stood up she was completely angry and was gone red, "YOU KILLED MY FATHER. HOW DARE YOU. AND 'ACORNY' WAS WITH YOU, HOW CAN SHE DO IT."

She was trying to stop the tears coming from her eyes, her father was killed, her village was in danger, and they needed her.

"Alenia, what are you doing here." Then he said softly to himself, "then she must be the rightful heir." Then he continued, "But now you just have two choices either marry me or have a fight."

"YOU ARE PURE EVIL. AND DON'T GIVE ME YOUR CHOICES; I'M GIVING YOU TWO EITHER RETREAT OR DIE."

"I don't get scared of you, what can you do?"

Then she screamed even louder, "SWIFT" she called Swift and within short span of time a night fury rushed in and Alen swiftly sat on her and flew away.

"She rides a night fury. Never knew it, you knew anything about it Stoick, never mind I have to find it myself, everyone to the boats, we have to reach to Arneck before she does, she can cause some trouble if she has a night fury under control," and he left quickly.

"When did Alenia come to Berk Hiccup?" It was Stoick who asked Hiccup.

Hiccup said, "Yesterday, father I even don't exactly know what happened here, why is Dagur so eager to have her village."

"Because Arneck is one of the richest island, there gold and iron mines there. First Dagur tried to marry his eldest daughter and she wasn't ready for this so his plan went unsuccessful therefore he had a fight. How evil this Dagur can be! And what is wrong with his other daughter?"

"Where are you going now Hiccup?"

"In the cove to get Toothless and to call everyone, Alen can't go alone, she needs our help."

"Hiccup you can't go just like that, Hiccup, wait."

But he didn't wait; he was running as fast as he can, he had to reach to the cove.


	8. I HAVE TO RETURN

I HAVE TO RETURN

Hiccup was on his way to the cove where, on his way he met Astrid who asked, "What will Alen do now? Never knew she was a chief's daughter and that also the first born. And where are you going?"

"I'm going in the cove to get Toothless and you get Stormfly and gather everyone and go at the dragon training academy."

Astrid wasn't getting it, "what are we going to do Hiccup?"

"Help Alen."

"What?"

"Why are you so surprised? We have to help Alen, she is our friend and Swift is Toothless's best friend."

"Hiccup, it is a fight, not a joke and we just can't go like that and we just met her yesterday."

"What do you mean we met her yesterday, isn't she our friend now?"

"Ok, forget about the yesterday part, and of course she is our friend, but it is Dagur we are talking about. We are just dragon riders."

"So it time that we become defenders. Are you with me?"

"Of course I'm with you."

"Then please trust me."

"Ok I'll gather everyone in the dragon training academy."

"Thank you, Astrid."

And he kissed her on her cheeks.

"I hope you have a plan, not a crazy one, ok."

"I have….." and then softly "…..maybe."

"What you mean maybe."

"I'll think something about it, just gather everyone."

"Ok."

Hiccup then reached the cove and as he was getting down, he was speaking with Toothless, "buddy, Swift and Alen are in a grave danger and we need to save them and we need to help-….."

"Alen, what are you doing here, I thought you must have gone by now."

Alen was sitting on a stone, scratching Swift's head.

She spoke, "Hiccup, Dagur was right."

Then Hiccup suddenly thought, 'no one in right mind can say Dagur was right, come on, Dagur and right, and Alen was saying this, what's wrong with her.'

But he didn't speak anything.

"He was right, what can I do, nothing, actually I'm nothing without Swift and my people won't accept a dragon's help, and forget about Swift, will they 'Accept me'. I left them for my dragon, I'm just an outcast and the moment they will see me they'll just shoot me, without listening to me. What should I do? How can I go there?"

Hiccup was shocked, 'Alen is afraid, I need to convince her somehow, but how should I, it's always Astrid who convinces me, maybe I should use the way Astrid uses, though they are rough, but I think it can help.'

Then he spoke, "Yeah, you're right."

Hiccup was finding it difficult to put salt in her cuts, but he had to do it.

"You're right Alen, you are absolutely right, what do you have, you lost your Tom, your father, your tribe, you're even losing your sister don't forget that, and yes what about the gold mines."

She made a weird face and said, "Thanks for summing it up, this is all which I really needed," then she yelled, "I'm getting mad, what should I do?"

'She still didn't understand that she should just go, let me try this,' thought Hiccup and then he told her, "umm…..let me guess, just marry Dagur and everything will be fine." Hiccup never thought that he would give such a worst idea to anyone but again, it was necessary.

"I don't want to marry him, not at all."

"But your sister wants to, and why shouldn't she, he is brave, smart…" 'It is really hard to appreciate him, i never ever dreamed i would do this,' thought Hiccup. "….great warrior, powerful, a chief, can kill any monster for you. Why didn't you accept his marriage proposal? Tell me?"

"Because he is rude, and…and mad and evil. And about killing any monster, yeah he can kill any monster but he wouldn't do it for me, he will do it for himself because he is selfish, he just thinks of his own profit. He can do this fighting stuff but can he feel, he doesn't have feelings at all. I don't want to marry a person who has beefy arms or is muscular or just believes in killing. I want someone who can love, who can understand. I don't want to marry someone under some pressurized choices, I want to marry with the person whom I'll love. And Dagur he is violent ….he is aggressive…he is totally not of my type."

And Hiccup was waiting for this, "and this same violent and aggressive person is playing with the innocent lives of your villagers and your sisters. They need you and Swift."

There was a sudden realization in Alen she stood up and said, "You're right I can't let a madman play with my village, they accept me or not, I have to go there and make them understand, they can't stay in some kind of siege."

'Finally success,' thought Hiccup.

Then Alen looked at Hiccup and she hugged him and said, "Thanks Hiccup, what I needed were a few words of encouragement."

Hiccup laughed and spoke, "it wasn't exactly encouragement, it was a kind like 'self-realization' which I did."

"Then thanks for your self-realization, it really helped. Now I need to go and meet Acorny and Alora."

"Acorny is a kind of umm….with Dagur, right."

"Yeah but she is my sister, so I need to make her _realize_ that she is wrong. I have to reach as fast as I can, I at least have Alora with me, she'll trust me. Dagur is travelling by boats so he will take at least half a day to reach my village and it is already late afternoon, so he'll probably reach there in the early morning hours. On Swift I can reach there within hours, so I need to leave. Maybe I'll reach before dark. We have to enter through the forest Swift so that the boats don't see us."

"But do you have some exact plan."

"Maybe, I'll think about as I fly. Ok then let's go Swift."

"Wait, wait let me call everyone so we will leave together."

"Together? Hiccup, what do you mean by 'together' you people are not coming with me, did you get it, it is dangerous."

"But…."

"No buts Hiccup, I said no means no, I don't want to put everyone's life in danger. What if anything happens to you people."

"What if anything happens to you?"

"Hiccup it's my fight, I need to fight it with the help of my people, I hope you are getting it. I can't allow anyone to come."

"But…."

"You don't have to do this. Bye Hiccup. Bye Toothless. Hope I'll see you again."

She mounted on Swift took deep breath and spoke to Swift, "let's go" and so they flew, she was getting smaller and smaller and then vanished.

Then Hiccup said to Toothless, "as if we will listen."

And Toothless nodded for that.


	9. IN DRAGONS WE TRUST

IN DRAGONS WE TRUST

Then as estimated Alen reached Arneck by evening, it wasn't that dark, but it wasn't possible for anyone to locate a night fury.

"Swift, let's go in the forest, very silently," she whispered. They entered the forest and Alen spoke stroking Swift's head, "we returned home Swift, we need to save it, come on."

They went past the trees, the mines and now they were nearing a forest patch where they could hear some human voices.

"Swift, shh…." And Alen lowered herself and went little near to hear what they were saying, she could hear voices, it was Alora, 'Alora, youngest of us three, but didn't behave like us, she didn't leave the village like me or Acorny, oh Odin how will I face them, but I have to do it, I should wait and listen what these people are talking about,' thought Alen.

"Come on, we are Vikings, we just can't hide over here, father wouldn't do this, he wouldn't like this at all. Dagur's boats have sieged us, he can come at any time, we can't let him win, we can't be his slaves, we have to rebel against him, we should fight."

"And with what, they gathered all our weapons," one of the Viking asked.

"Fights need not be won by weapons, we can make a plan."

"Fights? We have to fight because of your sister at the first place. Nicely she could have married Dagur and everything would be fine, and we would be having a party right now with the Berserkers, there was no need of any war, but no she chose to run away from her own tribe. Thor knows where she is. Do you know where she is Alora?"

"I don't know where she is, but marrying Dagur, how can she marry him? She doesn't like him, how can she marry someone whom she doesn't love. And what do you think, after marrying Alen, Dagur will behave properly with us. He will still behave cruel. He just wants our gold, nothing else."

People were getting uninterested now, one of spoke, "come on everyone, I think we should join Acorny, anyways she is the chief now and the main part is, she is also with Dagur, so I think we will be safe if we join her. Let's go."

"So you people are thinking of your safety, rather than your freedom, never thought you'll think like this."

"Alen."

It was Alen; she had appeared from behind the bushes and was standing right beside Alora.

"Oh sister, you have returned, I knew you would."

And she hugged Alen.

"I'm so sorry Alora that I left."

There were many comments on her return.

"So you returned, for what?"

"We don't want you."

"Just go."

"Just go, leave us again"

"You can't do anything."

"That's right; you can't even kill a small dragon."

Now it was Alen's turn, "yeah, you are right, I had left, but some people made me realize how necessary it is for me to come…." She remembered Hiccup "….I have come here to make you people _realize_ that you can't always trust in humans…."

People didn't want to listen to her speech, so one of them just yelled, "So whom should we trust in, tell us, in dragons."

He just randomly guessed it but this is what Alen wanted and she said, "That's right we can't always trust people but we can always….always trust in our dragons."

"What rubbish, and what do you mean by our dragons?" many people spoke.

"No please you people have to trust me, please listen to me friends, otherwise we will be ruined, you'll have to trust me."

"We don't trust you."

"Yeah you are an outcast now."

"You deserted us, we don't want you."

"Who will trust you, you cheated on us, and you ran away when Dagur came."

"I trust her and Alen didn't know that Dagur had come, she left before he came," said Alora and she continued, "and we should give Alen another chance, there must be some reason behind she ran, of course there must be."

"Yeah I've heard one of the rumors, you ran with your dragon right, what a story and if you ran with your dragon, where is your pretty draaa-gon, did it desert you, tell us, that's why you came back, tell us, why are you so silent."

"Enough of this alright, give her a chance to speak, let her say what she wants, and don't forget she is our rightful heir, she is our chief, not that Dagur or Acorny. We should listen to our chief."

"So what if she is the first born we don't want such person as our chief, even if she is a chief she can't force us to listen to her."

And Alen as though waiting for this moment stood up and spoke, "and so can't Dagur."

She said it sternly and clearly and she continued, "You can't accept him too, just because he is powerful and all, just like you all are against me together, be against him, then maybe we can win. And you people think that if you join Acorny and Dagur, he will not harm you then you'll are wrong. He will use his powers against us. He just wants our riches and our gold, not us. But you know what…."

Saying this she made an expression and suddenly a night fury appeared and stood beside her and many yelled,

"Oh no, a night fury!"

"Hide!"

"No wait, you'll need to see this. You know what these dragons want; they don't want our riches and gold..."

Then someone interrupted her, "of course, they just want to take our fish and our lives."

"No, whatever they want from us is love and care. You'll have to see this. They will behave with you the way you behave with them. If you protect them, they will protect you. If you love them, they will love you. And if you trust them…."

She took her hand near Swift's head,

"…..they trust you."

And Swift touched her hand.

And everyone were like, "wow, she actually touched a night fury."

"How did she do it?"

"Why didn't it roast her hand?"

"They won't harm you until you harm them. And it's just not with the night furies; it is with all the dragons. Dragons have feelings; we just need to understand them. We misunderstood them."

From behind came a very small girl, very delighted to see a dragon, seeing Alen touching Swift, she touched her too and Swift purred lovingly.

Now the crowd was getting her, they were eagerly listening to her, to their new chief.

One of them spoke enthusiastically, "so how should we do this chief, we have to drive away Dagur's boats from here, how should we do it, we don't even have our weapons."

"Yes sister what's your plan?"

"Are you people with me?"

"Of course." There came a chorus answer.

"So listen," she said happily, for she could at least get them to listen to her, she said, "we have to fight but we won't do it alone, we might need some help."

Then pointing at some people she said, "Let's go to the dragon killing arena where dragons were killed, of course they won't be killed now, we have to release the dragons and train them, I'll teach you, trust me. And some of them go to the forests to find dragons. I'll come there afterwards."

Then looking at Alora, "you will accompany them and you teach them, see I'll explain you how to do it, how to approach a dragon, make him trust that you won't harm him, try to make him feel comfortable, try to sing and then scratch near its ear and then slowly forward your hands towards him and wait for his reaction. If it touches you, it means it accepted you, then mount on him, it will be a little nervous, take a little spit of yours and rub on him, it will calm him down and see that dragon is yours, but don't take it for granted, you must listen to him too, you will understand in due course of time, this much is enough at this moment and ….. what, what happened Alora.."

Alora was amazed and she made a '_I-can-remember-just this-much-at-a-time-I'm-already-feeling-saturated' _face and spoke, "when did you get time to do all of this?"

"What to tell you now Alora, I'm good in this stuff only."

"No, not only this, you are a good chief, you returned even though we killed your dragon, you managed to make these stubborn Vikings understand."

"It wasn't possible without your help."

"But still, father would be so proud of you."

"He is the reason why I returned, I won't let his sacrifice just go. If only I'd get a chance to tell him how much I loved and respected him," Alen was sad, she was about to cry.

Then Alora said, "if only you knew how much father loved you."

"He loved all three of us, it's just I and Acorny didn't manage to understand it."

"No, you understood it, she didn't, you returned and she is gone on the wrong path."

"But we should make her realize that she is wrong, we need to get her back, and I hope we succeed in it. Anyways where is she?"

"Don't ask, sis. She is in the boats with them, maybe she must be scared that we'll harm her, and after what she did, she should be. She betrayed our father, our tribe and everyone else. It is because of her our father died and she is even not feeling bad for it, instead she is dreaming of ruling Arneck with Dagur."

"I know, but she is our sister, you gave me one chance, I think we should give her too."

"You try it, but I don't think it's of any point. You were not here when Dagur came yesterday. You don't know how cruelly she behaved with me, as if I'm not her sister, as if she doesn't even know me."

"Alora, I know it, she always bullied me. But …."

"…..she is our sister and all that stuff, how can you be so compassionate, please don't show this compassion during the fight."

"Of course I won't," but in her mind, 'maybe, I'll try.'

"Ok I'm going to release the dragons and don't worry everything will be fine."

"Hey who are they?" said a man pointing in the sky.

Five shadowy dragon figures could be seen.

'These people will never listen,' thought Alen.

It was Hiccup and the rest.

"Hiccup I told you…."

But he wasn't listening to her, he spoke to Toothless, "good job bud, you smelt the trail very nicely." He said patting his head and asked Alen," Did we take too long Alen, how much did me miss?"

"Hiccup, are you forgetting that this is a fight, this is my fight, my tribe's fight, and…."

"How much _'my'_ thing will you do, your enemy, your fight, don't forget Dagur is _'our'_ enemy, his failure is _'our'_ victory, this is '_our'_ village…..i mean the village is yours but we are ready to fight for it and give any help you require because you are '_our'_ friend."

"But Hiccup, you kept your dragon training as a secret from Dagur, how can you just tell him now?"

"I don't care even if he comes to know."

Alen still wasn't listening; she asked him, "What's your problem exactly?"

"Nothing great, the same old issue of Viking stubbornness," replied Hiccup.

"I knew it, but see Hiccup you don't have to do this, you don't have to fight."

"Are you forgetting something, _we're Vikings, it's an occupational hazard._"

Finally Alen had to give up, "alright, fine, but if anything happens to you people I'll never forgive you nor myself."

"Alright so where should we start from."

"First we need to train the dragons, I'm going in the dragon killing…oh sorry training arena with some people Fishlegs, Ruffnut, Tuffnut you accompany me and Hiccup, Astrid, Snotlout you accompany Alora," Then looking at Hiccup, "we need a master in dragon training with Alora. So team let's begin."

So the plan was going fine all the dragons were released and trained with Alen's help. They mounted their dragons and returned to the forest.

Everyone was doing a good job there with the help of Hiccup and all. Alora was doing well.

"Good job, Alora."

"Alen, maybe it's in our blood, you know, to make a difference."

Then Hiccup said, "You won't believe she trained a whispering death! It wasn't a very angry one but still."

"Wow you managed a whispering death; I couldn't do it myself."

"Actually it was noting great, I tried to gain his trust, but it had some problem I guess, later I saw that something was stuck in his teeth, it was probably some rocks or some roots, I made him understand that I'm just trying to help him and with the help of a branch I removed it and he behaved just like some pet."

"Impressive, Alora."

"And I've named it Stoneteeth, how is it?"

"Nice, but you won't be able to take it out during sunlight, now it is dark so no problem, but you'll need other one during daytime."

"Great, means I'll have two dragons."

"Wow, you have a whispering death. Nice," said an impressed Tuffnut, he always fancied to have a whispering death due to the 'death' word present in it.

Now their dragon army was ready.

"So what's the plan, Alen," asked Hiccup.

"Fine, then listen to it."


	10. WE WON BUT

WE WON BUT….

"Well, I have a rough plan, if anyone wants to make improvements in it, then you'll are welcomed. The boats are near the dock, the night furies will be in the sky throwing plasma blasts on the ships, hey listen, if we just intend to scare the people…you know…..not actually kill…..you know just scare. Because it is Dagur who is our real enemy not the others, they just behave the way he tells them to, right. "

"Sister, our intention is just to remove the siege from our village, who retreat, they'll go and who don't they die. Did you get it? And we have to kill Dagur."

Alen thought for a moment and said, "fair enough, ok so where were we. Right, night furies will shoot plasma blasts and that will be the starting signal, our fight will begin, the gronckle riders, please carry some stones with you'll and Fishlegs you will guide them, fine."

"Fine."

"Just tell them all they should know about a gronckle- it's fire power, shot limit, jaw strength, everything. Then comes the deadly nadders, be careful with their spines everyone, they are poisonous, they have the most powerful fire which contains magnesium, Astrid please explain others how to tackle with a deadly nadder, and the people who are having monstrous nightmare, just reminding you don't excite your dragon too much, they should not catch themselves on fire otherwise you people will be sitting on them and they catch fire so you won't have another option but jumping in the sea, so I hope Snotlout can lead you people."

"Oh, I love leading, Hookfang you are going to listen to me and so are the rest of the monstrous nightmares."

Hookfang just roared on him very badly.

Alen raised her eyebrows and said, "very well."

"The hideous zippleback riders, your dragons have ample amount of gas so fill the chambers with it and just spark them off, blow them off and Ruffnut and Tuffnut would help you in this, they are extremely good in it."

"Yeah, she's right, finally we can do it."

"Right, Tuff."

And the twins banged their heads which also the dragons followed.

"So are you ready, we have to just rip them off, get on your positions everyone."

Then she told Swift, "I'm so sorry, that you have to fight for me, I hope you don't get hurt." Swift was shocked on listening this, she made a _how-can-you-say-like-that _face and she slapped her cheeks with her ear.

"Oww."

Then looking at her, "alright, sorry, no formalities."

Swift and Toothless went high up and suddenly Alen remembered, "How did your father allowed you Hiccup."

"Well, half of my time went in explaining him, well he stubborn too, then I told him mother would want me to help my friend and I even reminded him you lost your father, you need some support."

"Alright"

"so he finally listened and he is also coming through ships to help you, he is using the traditional way to fight, but I told him we wouldn't need it, probably we'll even win till that time but he wouldn't listen, he said he'll sail tomorrow if we don't come by evening."

"Thanks Hiccup, for everything."

"Please no thanks."

Swift sent a plasma blast which was the signal, and it started.

Gronckle riders were having stones with them, feeding them time to time, all gronckle were doing their job well of throwing lava on ships and masts.

People left their ships and were in the water swimming, how long they would do this.

Monstrous nightmares, deadly nadders, zipplebacks all were doing their jobs nicely.

"Oh, I just love this, isn't it beautiful, ultimate destruction," said a tremendously happy Ruffnut.

"Yeah, right, all the years blowing things up was contained in me and now it's just, you know, it's umm… forgot what to say, leave it, I'm going to blow that boat up, let's go Ruff."

More than half of the boats were destroyed and rest of them retreated for the fear that they would be next. They were moving away. It didn't take much time for the war to end, the dragons made it too easy, the part that was difficult in this fight was only to allow people let dragons fight.

"It seems that they are retreating," said Alora.

"Not so soon there still some juice left in Hookfang and me, come here back cowards." yelled Snotlout, and laughed on it.

Alen was searching for Acorny, whom see saw in one of the ships.

"Come on Swift."

She went near Acorny, "Acorny, are you still with them?"

"Hey, even though every Arnecker is with you, you just can't expect me…to be with you, alright, you got everything right, great, now you're the chief, but I'm still with Dagur, not with you and your stupid draaa….gons," she said angrily.

Swift growled, "Easy, bud. She doesn't what she is doing. What's with you Acorny? I mean so attached to Dagur, that mad person who is very selfish just thinking of his own self. How can you like him so much?"

"Don't dare talking like that about him, he loves me."

"He doesn't, today when I met him, he put forth a choice of marrying him, he doesn't love you, trust me, he just wants this land nothing else."

"You are a liar, don't create a rift between him and me, his and my thoughts are similar, both have a thirst for power, but you come in middle, the first born tradition comes in middle."

"That's all you wanted, that's why you hated me all the time because I'm first born, father would have made you the chief if you were appropriate for being one."

"I don't need yours or your fathers favor to be a chief."

"My father? What did you say?"

"Yes, you're right; I'm not his daughter, because I'm not like him, weak, one day I and Dagur will certainly be the rightful chief of Arneck."

"You are mad, you are not my sister."

"Of course not, I'm the to-be chief of Arneck."

Seeing her sister behaving like this, Alen thought, 'Alora was right, there's just no point in talking with her.'

"Certainly you could have been the chief but in your dreams, but now I think you should stop that, because daydreaming is pointless and I will help you for not fulfilling it, until there's breath in me I won't allow you to enter this island," Alen said angrily.

"Oh really, what can you do, blow me up with your stupid dragon, do it then, have guts, knew you didn't." and her boat went away.

Alen and Swift remained behind, Alen just thinking of how far her sister can go.

And then they saw ships coming, certainly it was Dagur.

"I can at least do this, end Dagur end all this, let's go Swift."

"Why are you all retreating, you'll will be punished for this." Dagur was yelling on top of his voice.

Then there was a plasma blast hit on one of his boat's sail, "So Dagur your people are retreating, very brave, isn't it? Never knew you were such a trouble," said Alen.

She instructed Swift to hit a plasma blast on his leg, "this is for stepping your leg in my island."

Dagur had burnt his leg, he couldn't stand, and he fell down.

Then another blast on his hand, "this is for interfering in my life, snatching my own sister from me."

Dagur was yelling with pain, everything happened so fast, he didn't get time to protect himself.

None of his men were interfering in his fight.

"What are you waiting for, help me."

"You know these people they don't respect you as a chief they just get scared of you, why will they put their life in danger for someone who doesn't even understands them, their feelings."

Alen was very angry, she certainly wasn't over with this, she wanted to kill him, "and now I'll give you what you gave my father, Swift ready-"

"Noo! Stop it."

It was Acorny; she had jumped from the next boat into Dagur's boat.

"If you want to kill him then kill me first, you want to finish it right, so kill both of us."

Acorny knew Alen couldn't kill her, if she could have, she would have done it before.

Alen didn't tell Swift to do anything, she was just there.

"Start the ship," ordered Acorny.

And they sailed off with Alen just staring at them, seeing them go.

"I've lost her Swift." But she remembered she had many things to be happy for, 'I have Swift, I have Alora, I have an entire village to take care of, don't forget the riches just joking, it's my people I care for, I have good friends like Hiccup, I don't need Acorny, she has chosen her way and I have chosen mine, coincidently her way is blocking mine and I can't let that happen, I can't let her feel I'm lost, I'm happy we won.'

Then looking at Swift she said, "Thanks bud, for staying with me, I owe you many things."

And within a short span of time,"oww" one more slap from Swift's ear.

"Alright, alright, no formalities, Okay. You're my best friend and I love you very very and infinite times very much."

And she stroked her head.

"Let's go Swift, everyone's waiting for us."

And off they headed for their home


	11. TIME TO SAY GOODBYE

TIME TO SAY GOODBYE

It was nearly morning.

Swift and Alen reached Arneck and she could just see a different view now, the yesterday _'dragon-killer island'_ had now become a _'dragon-lover island'_.

Everyone were patting and stroking their dragons.

This view was very adorable.

Seeing this, a sweet smile came on Alen's face and she told Swift, "it looks like the best place I can ever go."

"Oh here look there is she, Alen." It was Alora, she was standing beside Stoneteeth.

Hiccup and everyone were also there with her.

Hiccup asked, "Where did you go? We all were waiting for you."

"Oh nothing, tell you people everything later on."

And along with Swift she went to a position where everyone could see her.

Everyone looked her with eyes of gratitude and started praising her, all were very happy for their freedom from the evil clutches of Dagur.

Then she said, "listen."

And they were silent now and Alen continued, "this victory would be memorable one for us and even for that Dagur, because it wasn't only my efforts which helped, but it was you people because you'll showed your guts to change, it was the efforts of my very very good friends from Berk, I still don't know how to thank them, I owe them a lot."

"oh come on" it was Hiccup.

And Alen continued, "and it was mainly because of our dragons we won, they share a main part in our success, I hope now your views have changed for dragons, I guess now we can stay with them in mutual understanding and cooperation for generations to come, I hope we would be there for each other for our ups and our downs, you'll all have done well and proud of you all. I think that we should go to the great hall, there's going to be a big party now."

And everyone left for the hall but Alen just stayed behind, she didn't feel to go.

Only Alora and Hiccup realized this, and then Alora said, "Why isn't she coming?"

"I don't know, you go on, I'll talk to her and get her."

Then Hiccup sat on Toothless and went towards Alen.

"So you met your sister but she didn't come with you, right."

"How do you guess everything so perfectly? Yeah, that was disturbing me but now there's something else."

"What?"

"The thing is that I'm really weak, I just couldn't kill Dagur."

"Wait a sec, you went to kill Dagur and that too alone, you could have just told me, I could have come with you."

"I was nearly going kill him, I had already wounded him, I mean actually it was Swift who wounded him. As I was going to kill, Acorny came in middle and I lost it, knowing that Acorny is as bad as Dagur, may be even worse, knowing that she is planning all evil for me I couldn't kill her, it would have been over but that all sister thing was stopping me. I need to forget that she is my sister but it is really tough."

"I know it is tough and no one is saying you to do it in one day, take your own time, there have been many changes which have occurred in past days so now just take it easy, just make yourself clear that Acorny is no longer with you, don't feel you're lost, you tried to make her understand but she didn't listen, so forget about her, there are many people over here who are ready to die for you though they are not sister or brother, think about them, you have many reasons to be happy, Alen you've got us."

"You're right Hiccup, I'll be fine I just need some time, come on lets go to the great hall."

And they went there and Alen met everyone there.

And then Tuffnut asked her a question, "Alen does everyone here has a name starting with 'A' like I met so many people they mostly started with 'A' like Arrow, Alar, Ama, Alonca and many others."

"It is just a tribute to Arneck which starts from 'A', um… I guess."

"Oh so even we should give some kind of tribute to Berk, okay how's this," pointing at himself, "Berknutt or Bufnutt what do you think, which is better," then he pointed at Ruffnut, "even you will be Buffnutt. Just like our plate, our spoon, our well groomed yak, our dark soggy place we'll share a name," then pointing at Fishlegs, "I would call you Berklegs or wait a sec, how about Bishlegs and then" seeing Astrid, "your name is proper in this village but in Berk, how about Berksrid, great and Snotlout as Boutlout or Berklout and Hiccup as Biccup, Berccup or anything you want."

And then he started laughing, well he was alone who was doing it.

And then after a couple of hours, "okay time for us to go, we should reach before evening, dad must be waiting" said Hiccup.

"Okay so you'll are going, I'll come with you people till outside."

And the entire group went outside near the ending of the island.

It was time for goodbye, Alen was about to cry, she started bidding everyone goodbye, she said "you'll all are my best friends." And looking at Swift, "Don't worry Swift, you are bestest."

She punched Tuffnut as well as Ruffnut, she gave some tips of general knowledge to Fishlegs and in return she got some, she gave Astrid a hug, then started making high talks with Snotlout like making her own statue, naming this island after her name and all such things which she wouldn't even dream of doing.

She hugged Hiccup, "thank you, thank you for everything."

"Enough of thank you, alright."

She just smiled but she didn't say anything.

And then the five dragons rose in the air along with their six riders.

Swift was seeing Toothless go and made a very sad look which Alen realized and she told her, "I know Swift he is your best friend right, may be since you'll were small, you'll got separated met for two days and now again….." she thought for a while and she never knew she would do this, she removed her saddle and told to Swift, "go on just go, you did many things for me, let me do this little thing for you, just go… with…..with Toothless."

"Alen what are you doing?" questioned Hiccup.

"I can't let them separate again Swift can live without me there, and you are there to take care of her right, and I'll find another dragon, you just go."

And then Swift felt that she should be with her best friend she slowly opened her wings and began to fly but still was reluctant to go, and Alen just tried to avoid eye contact with Swift and ran away in the woods with her saddle.

"I can't believe it, Swift you really want to come with us?" asked Hiccup.

"Hiccup, Alen is just confused, now let Swift decide, where does she actually want to be." said Astrid.

Then everyone were looking at Swift and then she started making some dragon noises which only the dragons could understand especially Toothless.

**DRAGON LANGUAGE**

"_Toothless I so wish to come, but I don't think that I'll be able to." _

"_I know that, I understand."_

"_I don't know when I'll be able to tell Alen this, but that entire day when Alen was searching me I was there in the skies looking at you, I wanted to meet you but I couldn't, I was too embarrassed for leaving you I couldn't show you my face, but when that whispering death was trying to harm her, I couldn't help myself, I couldn't let her be the bait for catching me but then I saw you and Hiccup, I thought you'd save her just like you saved me, but then she fell down and I got all the more scared I thought you wouldn't be able to do this and that's why I showed myself, I would have never showed up myself, I would have just took her from the cove when she was alone and flew away back to Arneck, but I went to save her. I can do anything for Alen, anything at all but not this, I can't leave her because she is saying." _

_Then Toothless nodded and gave smile and spoke, "there you go on the right path, I guess someone's waiting for you, I hope you know where she would be." _

"_Yeah she would near the tree where we met, I can just feel it and any ways we'll meet during holidays right what do the Vikings call it um….yeah right snoggletog. We'll meet at that time. Till then bye, take care." And she turned back and went into the woods._

**Normal**

"I hope she is fine bud." said Hiccup.

Toothless nodded.

"Then let's go home, dad must be waiting."

And then the five dragons with their six riders oh sorry with their six defenders flew in the direction of Berk.

And in the forest, near the tallest tree sitting on a stone with a saddle in hand and cuddling it was Alen and was crying and talking to herself, "oh, I'm mad, I'm really mad, I just let her go, I can't believe it, but she will be happy, but she was everything to me, she was my best friend, but even Toothless was her best friend even before me, but I would miss her so much."

She was having a view and a counterview on her own decision until something hit her on her back, it wasn't that bad but was enough to say , "owww".

It was Swift who hit her with her tail.

"Swift do you always need to do this, hey you're back bud, I so…." But Swift wasn't listening to her, she turned her face away, she was very sad on what Alen had done with her, she just told her to go.

"Okay bud I'm sorry I shouldn't have just let you go, I thought you would be happy…." She raised her tail. "….no more hits, and….." and before she could complete her sentence Swift jumped on her and started licking her, "alright, alright, bud even I'm happy that we are together now again." And she hugged Swift, she placed the saddle on her back and said, "I would never let this happen again." said Alen stroking her head.

There back at Berk, the teens and their dragons reached home by evening.

"Son we were just leaving now, so how was it."

"It was good to see Dagur lose."

Then Siptelout said, "But now the relations between Berk and Berserk would be much harsh."

"I don't care, and who wants relations with Dagur or Berserk, and now we have got Arneck and Alen, I think we should be glad for that."

"You're right son, how is Alen? I didn't even meet her. Actually I didn't know that she was at Berk in the first place."

"Everything happened so fast dad and she is fine, and more stronger, I'm proud to be her friend."

Then Stoick smiled and patted him on his back.

Later in the evening, all the teens were in the dragon training academy with their dragons; Hiccup was looking at the horizon and viewing the sun set. Astrid came besides him and asked, "So when have you planned to meet her again?"

"Not so soon Astrid, now she is the chief, she has ample amount of duties to complete, we won't go there and distract her and it's not that we are free, even we have a lot of work to do."

"It means we won't meet her."

"No I didn't say like that, how can I say that, of course we will meet her, but not now, she would be busy."

Then it was Fishlegs, "where is our book, the Borks book of dragons, hey wait a sec, I had given it to Alen but she didn't return it back."

"What she took our book, but I don't mind now, she is our friend we can bring our book anytime we want." said Ruffnut.

"But even she had given a book, what about that, Hiccup you had it." said Fishlegs.

"Yeah I had it but I returned it to her yesterday, maybe she must have kept the book in one of the satchel on our dragons as she was with them yesterday in the forest."

Everyone checked for the book and Fishlegs found it in his bag.

"I found it but, listen it's the Guar's book not the Bork's."

"Hey his name doesn't start with 'A' , maybe it must be in the tribute to Gold."

"Never mind Tuffnut, but why did Alen keep her book over here," said Astrid.

"Hey, there is a letter inside, a quiet short message,

'_hey this time I'm sending my message in a book, next time I would send it through some of my terrible terrors and you send me some letters too in the same way. Anyways I have the bork's book of dragons, don't worry about your book, it is in safe hands and so do I hope is mine, I want to read your entire book thoroughly if possible I'll make some updates and even you can make some in that, after all I've given you my book, it means….' _Oh she didn't get time to finish the letter but never mind we know the ending."

"Really what is it?" asked Hiccup.

"It's so simple, she has given this book to us means she has gifted it to us." said Fishlegs.

"I don't think so, I feel it means that she'll return to see us, taking a book as a reason she'll return."

"What can we say for this, why did she do this to say she'll return."

"I guess it is some way of showing she will miss us, she has given us her precious thing, we should take care of it, or maybe it is just a reason to come here. Are you'll getting it?"

Everyone gave a questioned look.

"It's just an indication that she'll return, never mind I got it."

And he smiled.

At Arneck, it was Swift and Alen standing on a cliff looking at the setting sun, 'I hope you understand Hiccup, I'll come, I won't forget you people, though our friendship was not even for three days you have made a place in my heart permanently. and i know if I don't, you'll come to see me.'

**Now let's have a dramatic ending**

"Come on bud let's go," said both Alen and Hiccup at their respective places.

The night furies rose and were flying and dodging themselves through the trees and mountains.

Hiccup's usual narration and now even Alen has joined him.

Bold letters for hiccup, italics for Alen and normal for both of them talking together.

**This is BERK.**

_This is Arneck._

And I'm

**Hiccup**

_Alenia_

**Horrendous**

_Alominia_

**Haddock**

_Atlain_

**III**

_IV_

The past days have made a special place in my chest of memories.

I've realized that to make good relations you don't require months and years, it can happen within hours, you just need to understand each other.

**Alen**\_Hiccup_ and me have created a bond between each other, oh no not of attraction not at all, some call it trust, some call it care and I will always call it ….pure …friendship.

And they went of flying and flying and so on….

**I hope you people liked my first fanfic. Thanks for all your reviews. For now this is it, but I think I can write something more. Till then, bye. **


End file.
